Currently, most Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) data cards adopt the remote frequency (RF) design of 1T2R (i.e. one transmit channel and two receive channels). These data cards have relatively small uplink gains. To increase antenna gains of the data cards, the conventional art usually uses additional antenna bases.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor found the following problems in the conventional art: Configuring an antenna base for a data card only slightly increases the antenna gain due to restrictions of the special shape and structure of the base. To further increase the antenna gain, the height of the base should be increased. Due to the height limit of desktop devices, however, this design contributes only slightly to the improvement of indoor coverage of data cards. Therefore, data cards with 1T2R RF design in the conventional art typically have the defects of small uplink transmit gain, small coverage, weak indoor signal, and weak wall penetration.